Video Game Night
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Sometimes the best thing to do is nothing at all.


**Author's Note: I pictured Leosaeta's version of the chipmunks while writing this; more specifically the Simon .gif , but you could picture it however you want. The cover image is an image called "Get a Grip" by duiker on deviantART.**

* * *

They were in their PJs, home alone, controllers in their hands, staring into a large TV screen as they played their favorite video game. Alvin's bottoms were pulled back, exposing his rear enough to allow penetration as Simon laid on top of him. His eyes were slightly closed and he was having trouble concentrating at the task ahead of him, but then again who wouldn't in that situation? It wasn't often that they got to spend their time home alone, so they didn't want to waste it. Only problem was, Theodore might walk in at any moment, so they had to be discreet.

Behind that, Alvin's enthusiasm was easily visible as he was one move away from getting 3 consecutive kills. Every time either of them got 3 kills in a row they'd switch places. Not that Alvin minded, he was in bliss right where he was; he loved the grinding back against Simon's munkhood, feeling of his foreskin gliding back and forth inside of him, he was just curious as to how things felt on Simon's end.

"Three!" Alvin yelled in excitement, taking his rightful position on top of Simon. "That was not luck, that was skill."

It was the first time Alvin had ever really had the chance to assert that position, so he put down his controller and quickly unveiled Simon's rear. He gazed at it with an uneasy, yet curious thrill. He took some time to caress Simon's body, feeling along the edge of where his tail met his body, following a crack which became his buttocks. The fur on this part of his body seemed to be softer than the rest of his body, like the one on his shaft; he felt a little lower, stretching his hole into different shapes and sizes.

Little did Simon know, Alvin placed a camera directly underneath them, which was being covered by some sheets to keep the recording light from showing. He aligned it so that it could see everything from his penetration and Simon's Semi flaccid length bouncing around. His only concern at the time was the possibility of accidentally getting some cum on the camera, but once he thought about the stimulation he'd feel through penetration, his previous worries went away.

He unbuttoned the frontal opening of his pants, letting his member flop out. He stroked it a few times, spreading the pre that had been leaking from his tip.

"One." Simon said, reminding Alvin that the game was still on.

Alvin quickly reached for his controller and assumed the position, aligning his body on top of Simon's. He should've really spent his previous time getting prepared because all he'd managed to do was find himself flaccid, dripping with pre, and 2 points away from losing his position. Simon's entrance was still tight as he had never been on the receiving end, so he had to squirm against him trying to get himself erect. Much to his advantage, the friction of Simon's rump retracted his foreskin as he squirmed around his tailhole, giving him some stimulation while getting Simon lubed up. He was soon able to feel the tip of his length slide into Simon with ease.

"Take it easy back there, big guy." Simon said. He was, indeed, very big. Thick would be the more appropriate word. Lengthwise he was average.

Once inside everything felt like it belonged there. The warmth he felt surrounding his member, the natural lubrication, the smoothness he felt going in and out, the tightness, his foreskin, everything combined made him start to feel tingly.

"2."

Alvin couldn't stop looking at the screen for fear of losing his place, but his mind was right where his body was. It was taking hold of him, making him unfocused and more likely to lose his spot, encouraging Alvin to enjoy what he was feeling right now. He increased the speed of his thrusts, making sure all of them were balls deep, his breathing got heavier as he removed his hand from the controller and brought it closer to the source, feeling the curves of Simon's rump.

Simon had been in that situation before enough times to know where this was going. Alvin would orgasm any second if he didn't do anything about it. There was nothing more he wanted than to feel Alvin's contractions as he orgasmed, so he wasn't going to let that go that easily.

"Three." Simon said, getting on top of Alvin.

And just as quick as the feeling of an incoming orgasm came to him, it left him. "Aww, but I was just about to-" Alvin began, but was interrupted.

"It's all about symmetry, your angle correlation and-" Simon was cut off as he noticed Theodore looking in their direction, leaving him paralyzed as his hands were pulling down Alvin's bottoms.

"Theo! Come join us! We're playing a game." Alvin said, almost as if they weren't doing what they were doing**.**

"Alvin? Why is Simon pulling down your bottoms?"

"He was getting cold. I was just going to keep him warm." Alvin said, standing up to hand Theodore a controller, leaving Simon with an awkward boner. "Here, we're starting over." he said, handing him the controller and returning to his original spot.

Theodore laid down on his stomach as he waited for Alvin to reset the game. Alvin laid on top of him as they each picked their characters.

It was clear to Simon that he didn't want Theodore to find out what they were really doing and if this is what had to happen to make the situation less awkward, he was okay with it. So, he took his rightful place behind Alvin and continued doing what he was doing. They did that for a while until Alvin had the most ingenious idea.

"Gee, Theodore. It seems I'm getting cold too." Alvin said, pulling down Theo's pants. "See?" he asked, placing it between his tush.

Alvin was leaking so much even Theodore noticed.

"It feels a little wet." he said.

"The inside of our sheaths is always wet, Theodore." Alvin said, placing his hand on Theo's penis, touching the very tip. "See?"

"Alvin? What are you doing?" Theo asked as he felt Alvin moving around.

"Just getting comfortable."

Theo moaned as he felt Alvin slide into him.

"Does that feel good, Theodore?"

"It feels.. amazing." he whispered.

Alvin explained that for every three kills they'd switch places, but it was no surprise to Simon that they were most likely going to stay that way 'till they reached climax since the chances of them getting three consecutive kills had lowered.

By this time Simon had started some heavy grinding, but Alvin hadn't due to Theodore's naïvety.

"Simon, why are you-?"

"It feels good." Alvin said, "Check this out."

Alvin got the same feeling he did from before as he started moving around, but this time for every thrust he got a jiggle in return.

The camera was still recording, but after so much movement the sheets were blocking a part of the camera and the focus was now on Alvin penetrating Theo, but you could still see Simon's length as he thrust into Alvin, and you could even see Theo's flaccid length bouncing around.

Once Alvin started his regular movements, backing up into Simon and then up into Theodore, it was the best of both worlds.

The button in Theodore's pants flopped open letting his munkhood breathe.

Theodore, being the smallest out of all of them felt Alvin hitting his prostate, a new feeling that would've surprised anyone, especially someone that had never touched themselves before.

"Guys?" Theo asked. "I think I-."

Theo felt Alvin reach around and stroke his length a few times. Surprisingly for Alvin it wasn't hard and his foreskin was covering his entire length, and even more surprisingly, he came. The contractions he gave made him gyrate his hips against Alvin's as he moaned his lungs out in faint whimpers. The more he did the more he was able to enjoy the stimulation.

Alvin was taken aback by the contractions, and having never felt them before would soon lead him to climax. Knowing fully well Simon was close too he tried to even the plains by fondling Simon's scrotum with his tail. Curiously, he felt closer around Simon's hole, which was still wet with the pre he'd managed to smear when he was topping him. Expecting nothing, he prodded at it and felt the tip of his tail enter with ease. This lead Simon to stop humping and start grinding, feeling the warmth of their fur and balls as they rubbed together.

With a few more thrusts, Alvin's climax was eminent. Having an ass like Theodore's twerking underneath you during intercourse would do that to anyone. It was contractions galore for Alvin. His own penis cumming into Theodore, feeling his own contractions against Simon's member, and who could forget Theodore's delicate spasms.

Simon could hardly believe how strong Alvin's contractions had gotten since they'd last done this. He thought maybe the fact he was in the middle had something to do with it. Losing control over his own body, he pulled Alvin's tail as his movements became more aggressive, and after reaching his peak, he climaxed.

Things had gotten smoother since his orgasm, so having Simon pull his tail made him accidentally slip out of Theo's quivering rear, releasing some of his last spurts as his length rested in between Theodore's legs. Letting go of Theodore's member, he aligned himself to go back inside, feeling the flesh surround his member once more.

The tail inside Simon's rump didn't provide any pleasure for Alvin, but it did to Simon. He could feel his own rectal contractions as he came inside Alvin.

* * *

The video ends with Theodore's foreskin covering his entire length as some cum dripped from it, landing on the camera, blurring the image as Alvin was still inside.

Alvin stopped jacking off for a few seconds and rewinded the video, watching his hand jerk off Theodore's flaccid member as he pounded his rear. He recalled the foreskin's warmth as it glided along with his movements, revealing his insides, pleasuring Theodore, felling the contractions as his own orgasm came into being. The pleasure he derived from it was indescribable. Alvin's thrusts decreased in quantity as he felt Simon pulling his tail. The thickness of his cum made him slip out, turning his attention to his own contractions.

Alvin pulled his tail as he reached climax, trying to make that moment as real as possible as he came all over his stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know why, but I've always wanted to write a threesome between them. I would never partake in one, but.. it's a nice visual. It's ****inspired by a video on X tube called "cub fucks bear - both cum". ****This is just a teaser for another project I have in the works ;)**


End file.
